


Denial

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die rents a video tape and finds something unexpected on it. Reita coaxes Die into a taste of the wild side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Gentle fingers tangled deep into auburn hair. Breathless moans of undeniable passion issued forth. Two bodies tangled in the most intimate of embraces. One surges forward, plunging deep within the other. The auburn haired beauty brings their hips up to meet their lover's thrust. Beautiful sounds spill from the lover's lips in a chorus of lust. An alarmed gasp issues from the viewer and shaking fingers turn the television set off.

Die sat there, staring at the television, visibly shaking. 'Gods... what the hell was that?' He'd fallen asleep on the pillows in front of the television about half an hour earlier, midway though a rental video from a place he'd always trusted. And he'd awakened to... that. Die shook his head. 'I didn't rent that... that's for damn sure.' In fact, he hadn't. He'd rented some random American movie, just wanting to sample something different for once. 'Well, that was certainly... different.'

He picked up the case and stared at it again, carefully reading the back of the case. "PG-13," he shook his head again, "they don't allow stuff that explicit in a PG-13 movie." Curiosity got the best of him and he picked the remote back up, flicking the television back on. Sure enough, the two guys were still going at in on screen. For a moment, he was almost mesmerized by the flickering images and then he realized he was staring at two men going at it. "Fuck!" He fumbled with the remote and pressed rewind.

His eyes widened even further as he watched the two go through their entire sexual escapade in reverse. The guitarist shifted slightly in his seat, readjusting his pants into a more comfortable position for his rapidly developing erection. His fingers lingered on the front of his pants longer than he'd initially intended and he shivered almost violently. 'I'm enjoying this... this is so wrong.' Despite his thoughts, he allowed his fingers to continue brushing against his arousal as he watched.

Suddenly the tape cut back out to the movie he'd rented. Die jumped, slightly startled by the blindingly bright colors of the rented movie. He pressed play and leaned back against the small table behind him as he stared at the screen. The movie cut back out and the erotic display began again. 'What the...' He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Oh. My. God. No way." He pressed pause and stared at the screen in disbelief for a moment. The remote slipped from his fingers and he just sat there in shock. 'It's him... that guy...' He frantically searched his memory for the elusive name. "Reita!" He all but screamed the name at the screen, feeling triumphant. He sat back with a smirk on his face as he examined the person beneath Reita's body. 'Now who the hell is that?' He tilted his head slightly to the left for a moment and then shrugged.

He ejected the tape from the player and popped it back into the case before fishing out his cell phone. He dialed the first number he could think of, Kaoru.

"Die? What on earth... it's after ten." Kaoru's voice sounded slightly grumpy on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, but I um... I need something."

"As in?"

"A number."

Silence for a moment and then a half laugh. "Thirteen. There you go."

Die rolled his eyes. "Cute, Kaoru. But no, I need someone's number, not just any number. Do you have the number for the manager of The Gazette?"

Silence and then a grunt. "Uh... somewhere in here. Hang on."

Die waited, nervously picking at the edge of the tape.

"Here it is. 03-3155-9577. Curiosity compels me, what do you need it for?"

"Um... personal business." Die quickly hung up the phone and dialed the number Kaoru had given him.

It rang three times and an overly bright voice answered. "Hello!"

Die blinked and stared at the phone, then at the box in his lap. "Uh... yeah, this is Die from Dir en grey. I got this number from Kaoru. I need to get in touch with Reita. It's very important."

"May I ask what it is about?"

"It's very personal. I don't think he'd want anyone to know about it. Please, it's kind of urgent."

"I'll connect you to his cell phone if you'll hold on."

Die listened to the almost deafening silence for almost five minutes before a very masculine voice reached his ears. "Hello?"

"Reita?"

"Yes."

"This is Die, from Dir en grey..."

"Hi..."

Die almost lost his nerve, almost hung up the phone for a moment, but then he closed his eyes for a moment and that scene played over in his mind. He took a deep breath. "I have something that belongs to you."

"Huh? I don't recall losing anything recently."

"It doesn't seem all that recent actually... it's a video tape. I rented this old American movie from this video store down the street and um... how do I put this..." he licked his suddenly parched lips before continuing, "it cuts out part way through and... and..."

"And?"

"It's a sex tape."

"I thought you said it was an American movie." Reita's voice sounded very confused.

"It is, but then when it cuts out, there's like... amateur porn on here and you're in it. You're the guy on top, I'm certain of it."

There was a lengthy pause before Reita spoke again. "No way. I've never been in any porn."

"You're in denial. It's like an amateur recording, not meant for sale. Like someone popped in a tape and recorded over it without thinking about what the tape was. And it's definitely you."

"Fine, then who am I with?" Sarcasm hung heavy in Reita's voice.

"This auburn haired guy. He's not too bad looking either..." Die trailed off, realizing just what he was admitting to. A deep flush crept up his cheeks.

"How much are you blackmailing me for, then?" Reita's voice now sounded hard and somewhat pissed.

"I'm not blackmailing you at all. What gave you that impression? I just thought you'd want it back rather than me returning it to the video store for hundreds of other people to see it."

"Oh... where are you?"

"Tokyo."

"No shit... where in Tokyo? I would certainly hope that the tape couldn't go further away than that."

"Listen, I'll just meet you outside the video store in say... half an hour. It's Bureru Rentals."

"I'll be there." The call disconnected and Die slowly stood up, still clutching the videotape in his hands. He slipped his shoes on and gathered his keys and wallet up from the bedroom. He slid into a comfortable hoodie and headed out into the cool night toward the video store.

It didn't take long before Die stood in front of the video rental store. He tucked the video into the pouch on the front of his hoodie and leaned against the brick wall.

A few minutes later a figure approached him almost hesitantly. "Die?"

He looked up and then pushed away from the wall, walking toward the man who was still bathed in shadows. "Reita?"

"Yeah... it's me." He sounded nervous, not nearly as confident as he had earlier.

Die pulled the tape out of his hoodie and held it out to him. "You could be a porn star." He laughed softly.

Reita reached out and snatched the tape from him. "Not funny. Did you make any copies of it?"

Die arched an eyebrow. "I'm admittedly a pervert, but even I'm not that underhanded. So, no, there aren't any copies I've made. Judging by how old that movie is and the fact that your hairstyle there is at least five years old, who knows how many other people may have, though."

"How the hell did you know it was me anyway?"

Die blushed slightly as he stared at the ground between them. "I... I've been keeping up with your career."

Reita arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that really all there is to it?"

Die shrugged. "And if it's not?"

"Then maybe you're the one in denial." Reita smirked.

Die's head snapped up and he stared into Reita's eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Reita cleared his throat and did a perfect imitation of Die's English from several years prior. "I like girls!" He laughed softly. "Do you really, Die? Or maybe you like both guys and girls..."

Die glared at Reita. "What right do you even have to say anything about my sexual preferences? You're the one in an amateur porno with some other guy!"

"And you're the one who said the other guy was hot."

"I said no such thing!"

"Maybe not in so many words, but that's what you meant. The real question is," Reita moved closer to Die and lowered his voice, "did you find me attractive as well?"

Die felt his cheeks heat up and he immediately looked away. "I... why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I'm interested in more than just a returned mistake." He waved the video in the air meaningfully.

Die's heart sped up just the smallest amount and he swallowed hard. "You mean you..." he let the half finished sentence dangle in the air between them, unable to complete it.

"I think you're attractive and you seem like a decent guy. You know what it's like to be a celebrity and maybe... just maybe, you understand what it's like to have to hide part of yourself away from the public."

Die swallowed hard and stared into Reita's eyes for a moment longer. "I..." he shook his head, "I can't. I'm sorry... I just can't." He looked away, running one hand through his hair. "I'm..."

"In denial." Reita shrugged. "I know how that feels. I lived that way for years." He raised the videotape. "Then I let go and did what my body wanted. Best damn thing I've ever done for myself. Just... don't let it go until all of your chances have fallen though your fingertips." He turned away. "Thanks... for returning this."

Die stared at him, watched him as he began to walk away, watched until he'd turned the corner out of site, and then he broke into a run, following the blonde man. He turned the corner and cried out after the bassist, "Reita, wait!"

Reita paused in the shadows between one streetlight and the next.

Die stopped in front of him, studying his features in the semi-darkness for a moment. He licked his lips slightly, the gesture almost nervous. His voice was deep and slightly breathless when he spoke. "Show me..." he reached out and lightly caressed the bassist's cheek, "show me what I'm missing."

Reita shifted slightly and pressed his lips against Die's. The kiss was brief, almost fleeting, but it caught Die up and pulled him into its depths, slowly stoking the fires he'd long ago hidden away. When Reita pulled back, Die clung to him almost desperately, unwilling to part so soon. "Please... Reita..."

Die leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other man's again, this time he didn't care about anything other than tasting Reita again. His tongue swept across the bassist's bottom lip as he provoked the other into allowing him entrance into his mouth.

Reita yielded and allowed Die to explore the depths of his mouth with his tongue. His own gently brushed against the guitarist's, almost coaxing him to continue.

Die broke the kiss with a soft moan. His fingers unfurled from Reita's jacket and he bit his lower lip as he stared at the other man. "I..." he sighed, "you're right. I need to work this out while I still have a chance. Help me." He knew he sounded desperate, but something about the moment led him to be able not to care.

"Are you at least attracted to me?"

Die ducked his head and nodded slightly. "I am..."

Reita pulled a small pen out of his pocket and took Die's hand in his own. Quickly he scribbled his number down on the other man's hand and then blew on it to dry it. He smiled at Die and then turned away. "Call me tomorrow then." He walked a few steps away and then paused. "Promise?"

"Promise." Die stared after the other musician as he walked away. A feeling settled over him that he hadn't felt in years, a sense of peace and something just so right that he couldn't ignore it. He turned away and headed off through the night toward his apartment.


End file.
